Life After Love
Life After Love is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the very first case of the game as well as the city of Ivoryfall. It is also the first case to take place in Applewood Heights, a district based in Ivoryfall. Plot At the Ivoryfall PD Headquarters, Chief Rhett Harper introduced himself to the player, who was newly recruited. He then informed the player that Detectives Brock Hudson and Clear Hudson were a sister and brother duo who would alternate being their partner. Recent violent attacks from the citizens of Applewood Heights worried Chief Harper so he asked Brock to show the player around the district. Brock and the player then walked on the streets of a lightly polluted area of the district where the player notices something suspicious in a nearby alleyway, initiating their very first murder investigation as a team. Unexpectedly, Brock and the player found Sher, a famous singer, with a Glasgow smile carved onto her face and her waist cut in half. Kenny Donovan, the department's coroner, determined that the killer used a serrated blade to perform the murder. The player soon met their co-workers of the department. Throughout the murder investigation, the team interrogated five suspects: Sher's husband, Barry Saiyan, who took out a life insurance policy on his wife after he discovered that she was cheating on him; a fundraiser for the Think of the Children Foundation, Layla Stone, who was revealed to be Sher's adopted sister and was negatively influenced by her and as a result, Layla thought Sher was a cheater at everything; a satanist and goth local, Elwin Cadogan, who put a curse on Brock and claimed that Death came to him in order to curse Sher and take her soul to which Elwin strongly believed that nobody can cheat Death; an obsessed fan of Sher, Wanda Struthers, who was nearly killed by Sher when she was high on cocaine and thought she cheated her out of a signed t-shirt; and a famous Chinese actress, Jacqui Shan, who was jealous of the victim's sudden boost in fame and considered her to be a cheater in life. After identifying the murder weapon to be a bread knife, the player gathered enough evidence to catch the obsessed fan guilty of premeditated homicide. Wanda hated Brock's sudden accusation of homicide, but the nuclear engineer-turned-detective took time to snap at her with the player's findings during the murder investigation. Wanda admitted to killing her idol because she was jealous of her marrying her now-husband, Barry. She wanted to kill Sher then herself so that they could be united forever in Heaven. Wanda chose to put a Glasgow smile on Sher to permanently make her appear happy when they are together. Brock was surprised at Wanda's reasoning, especially the fact that she nearly committed suicide, but she told the team of Sher's cheating ways. Apparently, Sher didn't donate the money to the Think of the Children Foundation but to another organization. Wanda didn't know which organization specifically but she knew that it wasn't a friendly one. Brock was disappointed in Wanda and felt nothing but pity for her before shipping her off to court where the Honorable Aurora Brighton currently serves as the city's justice. In her speaking in court, Wanda explained to the Honorable Brighton that Sher was her one and only idol who she wanted to spend eternity with forever. When asked to explain her methods to the court, Wanda responded with a detailed description of the events leading up to the murder. One month prior to the murder, Wanda went to a meet and greet where she was attacked by a high Sher. Wanda nearly got killed and knew that she had to act fast before Sher was doomed to Hell. Wanda bought a flying camera from Spy Inc. to monitor Sher's every move. It took a full month for Wanda to finally make her move. She ambushed her at the Dump where she used an acupuncture needle to make render Sher immobile. Wanda dumped Sher into the trunk of her car then drove her to the alleyway. Wanda dragged her out and proceeded to cut her waist as revenge for cutting her stomach at the meet and greet. The Honorable Brighton had heard enough and didn't want to hear the gruesome details of the Glasgow smile. Sam Stockton's psychological report suggested that Wanda suffers from psychosis, which explained why Wanda was given a sentence of 20 years of treatment in an institution for the criminally insane. Following the indictment, Chief Harper congratulates the player for solving their very first murder investigation alongside Brock. He also assigns the team to the missing case of twenty-seven Chinese citizens. First, Brock wanted to interrogate Layla about where the funds Sher "donated" are while Cody asked to accompany the player in breaking up a fight at Sher's mansion. Brock and the player went to see Layla once more about the organization Sher gave her money to. Layla had no idea but she did know that Sher would often go to the Dump despite the hazardous radiation. Once there, the team found a confidential document which contained information about the transaction between Sher and Spy Inc. Brock connected the pieces and realized that Spy Inc. is the organization Sher gave the funds to. When asked about Spy Inc., Layla remembered that it started out as a food company before turning into a fully-fledged product-selling organization. The reason why Sher gave two million dollars to Spy Inc. is unknown but Brock was determined to soon find out. sustained a bruised eye trying to break up the fight between Barry Saiyan and Jacqui Shan. Later, Biyu Kan was worried about Cody.]] Meanwhile, Barry and Jacqui were verbally and physically assaulting each other until Cody and the player arrived to stop them. Barry did nothing but growl and gave Cody a bruised eye before Jacqui and the player overpowered Barry by knocking him out. Cody immediately recovered from the injury and helped the player look around the living room in search of Jacqui's movie script which she lost. After returning the script, Jacqui was appalled to being a victim of prejudice and thanked the duo for helping her out. After these events, Brock began to experience a headache and sharp pains in his sides. Sam suggested that Elwin's curse must have taken full effect but Brock brushed it off. Sam joined the player in investigating the alley to find a possible explanation for Brock's sudden pains. A ritual paper with satanic symbols on it led the two to question Elwin face-to-face about the curse. Elwin wanted Brock to suffer for denying that his curses weren't real at all to which Sam asked him to take the curse off. Elwin promptly denied Sam's request and told the two to leave before he would put a curse on them too but not before he rewarded the player for proving his innocence. Scared for his life, Brock wanted to take a break for a while. Cody thanked the player for sticking up for him in the mansion. Biyu expressed worry and concern for Cody's black eye to which Cody blushed and informed her of the situation. The highly-talented forensic expert was shocked to hear about the discrimination of her people. Chief Harper then told the player to take the rest of the night off and enjoy their first time in Ivoryfall. With the first day under their belt, the player left the station. Stats Victim *'Sher' (Found in an alleyway with a Glasgow smile and her waist cut in half) Murder Weapon *'Bread Knife' Killer *'Wanda Struthers' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect sings karaoke *The suspect practices acupuncture Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a raincoat Suspect's Profile *The suspect sings karaoke *The suspect practices acupuncture Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a raincoat Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect sings karaoke *The suspect practices acupuncture Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a raincoat Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect sings karaoke *The suspect practices acupuncture Killer's Profile *The killer is right-handed. *The killer sings karaoke. *The killer practices acupuncture. *The killer wears a raincoat. *The killer's blood type is A+. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Downtown Alley. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Handbag, Torn Paper) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Evidence: Killer is right-handed) * Examine Victim's Handbag. (Result: Wedding Photo; New Suspect: Barry Saiyan) * Inform Barry Saiyan about his murdered wife. (Prerequisite: Wedding Photo found) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Address; New Crime Scene: Living Room) * Investigate Living Room. (Clues: Locked Cellphone, Death Threat, Locked Karaoke Machine; Prerequisite: Address unraveled) * Examine Locked Cellphone. (Result: Victim's Phone) * Analyze Victim's Phone. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Layla Stone) * Talk to Layla Stone about the victim's generous donations. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed) * Examine Death Threat. (Result: Fingerprint) * Examine Fingerprint. (New Suspect: Elwin Cadogan) * Ask Elwin Cadogan why he sent the death threat. (Prerequisite: Elwin's Fingerprint identified) * Examine Locked Karaoke Machine. (Result: Karaoke Machine) * Analyze Karaoke Machine. (03:00:00; Evidence: Killer sings karaoke) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Radiated Road. (Clues: Acupuncture Pin, Broken Device; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) * Examine Acupuncture Pin. (Result: Skin Cells) * Analyze Skin Cells. (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer practices acupuncture) * Examine Broken Device. (Result: Flying Camera) * Analyze Flying Camera. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Wanda Struthers) * Question Wanda Struthers about her obsession with the victim. (Prerequisite: Flying Camera analyzed) * Investigate Victim's Couch. (Clues: Voodoo Doll, Dagger, Laundry Basket; Prerequisite: Talk to Wanda) * Analyze Voodoo Doll. (06:00:00) * Quiz Elwin Cadogan about his practices. (Prerequisite: Voodoo Doll analyzed) * Examine Dagger. (Result: Sweat) * Examine Sweat. (New Suspect: Jacqui Shan) * Ask Jacqui Shan why she sent a dagger to the victim. (Prerequisite: Jacqui Shan's Sweat identified) * Examine Laundry Basket. (Result: Life Insurance Leaflet) * Grill Barry Saiyan about his wife's life insurance. (Prerequisite: Life Insurance Leaflet found) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Trashy Sidewalk. (Clues: Wendy Struthers, Backpack, Torn Album; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * See why Wendy Struthers attempted suicide. (Prerequisite: Trashy Sidewalk investigated) * Examine Backpack. (Result: Journal) * Talk to Jacqui Shan about her jealousy. (Prerequisite: Journal found) * Examine Torn Album. (Result: Family Album) * Analyze Family Album. (09:00:00) * Question Layla Stone about her dead adopted sister. (Prerequisite: Family Album analyzed) * Investigate Dumpster Bin. (Clues: Faded CD, Bloody Bread Knife; All tasks before must be done first) * Examine Faded CD. (Result: Music CD) * Analyze Music CD. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears a raincoat) * Examine Bloody Bread Knife. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Murder weapon identified: Bread Knife; Evidence: Killer's blood type is A+) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Pride and Prejudice (1/7) (No stars) Pride and Prejudice (1/7) * Question Layla Stone about the funds. (Available after unlocking Pride and Prejudice) * Investigate Radiated Road. (Clue: Torn Document; Prerequisite: Talk to Layla) * Examine Torn Document. (Result: Confidential Document) * Analyze Confidential Document. (09:00:00) * See what Layla Stone knows about Spy Inc. (Reward: 5,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Confidential Document analyzed) * Break up the fight between Barry and Jacqui. (Available after unlocking Pride and Prejudice) * Investigate Living Room. (Clue: Locked Briefcase; Prerequisite: Break the fight up) * Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Opened Briefcase) * Examine Opened Briefcase. (Result: Script) * Give the movie script back to Jacqui Shan. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Script found) * Investigate Downtown Alley. (Clue: Ritual Paper; All tasks before must be done first) * Examine Ritual Paper. (Result: Symbols) * Analyze Symbols. (06:00:00) * Ask Elwin Cadogan to stop the curse. (Reward: Goth Jacket, Goth Hair; Prerequisite: Symbols analyzed) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *The case has many references to various medium. **This case's title comes from the main line in the song "Believe" by American singer and actress, Cher. **Similarly, the victim in this case is named "Sher" but the pronunciation is different. Plus, Cher's real name is Cherilyn Sarkisian whereas Sher's real name is Sherry Saiyan. **The murder method is the exact same way the Black Dahlia was murdered in 1942. **When repairing the torn paper in the alleyway, Brock mentions that the player repaired it faster than "The Dash" which is an obvious parody to "The Flash". **One of the suspects, Jacqui Shan, is a Chinese actress who is an obvious parody of the Hong Kong actor, Jackie Chan. Reviews Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Ivoryfall